1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as facsimile machine having a power save mode to suppress power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatus such as facsimile machines, photocopiers, printers widely utilized in offices have a power save mode that brings the apparatus into a power save condition to suppress power consumption if the apparatus is not operated for a predetermined period.
Such image forming apparatus has two blocks of processing circuits, which are grouped by their functions and roles. One block consists of processing circuits that are operated only when necessary, and the other block consists of processing circuits that are always operated. The former block of processing circuits is brought into the power save mode if a non-use condition continues over a predetermined period.